Sounds of Christmas
by Rishai Bakura
Summary: Christmas parodies. What more can I say?
1. Joy to the World

Joy to the world, Malik has come  
  
Let earth receive her King;  
  
Let every heart prepare our doom  
  
Let the Darkness sing,   
  
let the darkness sing  
  
And Please let the darkness sing  
  
Joy to the world, the Our savior has come  
  
Let Yami duel for me  
  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
  
Summon Dark Magician  
  
Summon Dark Magician  
  
Also summon Dark Magician Girl.  
  
w,  
  
Nor let Kaiba obtain Slyther  
  
He comes to make the gods his  
  
Far as the curse is found,  
  
He to be Dueling champion  
  
Far as, far as, the card is found.  
  
Yami rules the world with all his friends,  
  
And saved the world before  
  
The glories of His righteousness,  
  
And wonders of His love,  
  
Shall save us agian  
  
All acording to Ishizu 


	2. Joey's 12 days revised

Rishai Bakura ( Me) This is Joey's faverote version of 12 days of Christmas.   
  
Joey: I challenge anyone to write a better version.  
  
Yugi: Joey? Is this a competition for us or the readers.  
  
Joey: Huh? Oh, the caracters.  
  
Ryou shakes his head. I could come up with something................................ I know Bakura can.  
  
Malik laughs.  
  
Joey: I betcha Kaiba cant!  
  
Kaiba: Wanna bet!  
  
Joey: Bring it on Money Bags!  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ Should Kaiba rise to Joey's Challenge or not??? You decide... }}}}}}}}}}  
  
Joey's 12 days of christmas:  
  
On the first day of christmas, Mai Valentine gave to me,   
  
One operation for Serenity!  
  
On the second Day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,   
  
2 million dollars,   
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the third day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
3 Red eyes Black Dragons  
  
2 million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
4 Best Friends  
  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragons  
  
2 million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
5 Pieces of Exodia   
  
4 Best Friends  
  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragons  
  
2 million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the Sixth Day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
6 Fashion tips  
  
5 Pieces of Exodia   
  
4 Best Friends  
  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragons  
  
2 million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
7 Millenium Items  
  
6 fashion tips  
  
5 Pieces of Exodia   
  
4 Best Friends  
  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragons   
  
2 million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
8 Locator Cards  
  
7 Millenium Items  
  
6 Fashion Tips  
  
5 Pieces of Exodia   
  
4 Best Friends  
  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragons  
  
2 Million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the nineth day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
9 Challenges  
  
8 Locator Cards  
  
7 Millenium Items  
  
6 Fashion Tips  
  
5 Pieces of Exodia   
  
4 Best Friends  
  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragons  
  
2 Million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
10 Star Chips  
  
9 Challenges  
  
8 Locator Cards  
  
7 Millenium Items  
  
6 Fashion Tips  
  
5 Pieces of Exodia   
  
4 Best Friends  
  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragons  
  
2 Million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
11 Dancing Kuriboh  
  
10 Star Chips  
  
9 Challenges  
  
8 Locator Cards  
  
7 Millenium Items  
  
6 Fashion Tips  
  
5 Pieces of Exodia   
  
4 Best Friends  
  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragons  
  
2 Million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity  
  
On the twelveth day of Christmas Mai Valentine gave to me,  
  
12 Victories  
  
11 Dancing Kuriboh  
  
10 Star Chips  
  
9 Challenges  
  
8 Locator Cards  
  
7 Millenium Items  
  
6 Fashion Tips  
  
5 Pieces of Exodia   
  
4 Best Friends  
  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragons  
  
2 Million dollars  
  
and an operation for Serenity 


	3. Jingle Bells

Jingle Bells  
  
This I have seen in a request so I decided why not  
  
Thank you cam_neko  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dueling throught the blimp  
  
Malik Vs Yugi  
  
Shadow Realm we go  
  
Screaming all the way  
  
Oh what fun it is to watch and sing a dueling song tonight  
  
Jingle Bells, Yami smells  
  
Joey laid an egg  
  
Dark Magician lost his staff  
  
Malik wins the deul  
  
  
  
A duel or two ago, the story I must tell   
  
I went out on the field, and on my back I fell;   
  
Rashid was sleeping by, got struch by the God   
  
He lost there as I standing up but Malik's Yami came  
  
  
  
(Chorus)   
  
Now the ground is white, go it while you're young   
  
Take the deul tonight, and sing this deuling song;   
  
Just get a mysterious lady, Kaiba as her match   
  
Take him to the open future and crack! you'll take the lead   
  
Chorus 


End file.
